


Girl in the Bay Window

by babyhale94



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fem, Femslash, Girl - Freeform, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Parental Abuse, f/f - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: Malia Tate has had a lot of tragedy in her life. Her mother killed her father while trying to kill her, all while her best friend was dying in the hospital. After a long time, the truth was finally revealed and Malia was sent to Beacon Hills to live with her uncle. Next door to uncle lives a red haired girl, about to turn Malia's world upside down. Will Malia learn to be safe and loved again?





	Girl in the Bay Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Malydia fan fic. They're my #1 teen wolf otp and I wish they would be romantically endgame. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

"Malia, we're only 6, who knows when we're all grown up and old", Sophia said.

"I wouldn't worry Sophia, when we're 16 and all the way to 86, we'll be the bestes friends," Malia said, pulling Sophia in for a hug.

The door opened to reveal a tall woman hovering of the girls.

"It's time for you to go home Sophia," the woman said loudly.

"Mommy no! I want Sophia to stay!" Malia yelled.

"Sophia is going home and you're going down to the basement!" Malia's mother yelled. 

Sophia and Malia hugged goodbye.

"By Sophia," Malia said with a sniffle.

"I love you Malia," Sophia said.

"Wait by the door until I come back," Malia's mother scorned.

Malia sat with her back against the basement door, praying that it would take her mother a long time to come back. She wishes her dad had never gone away. Mom was always happier, and Sophia practically lived in her bedroom. After her mom bought her the dress up set for her birthday, she didn't understand why her mommy was so mean.

*flash forward 10 years* (Malia is now 16)

"Malia, Malia! Can you hear me?", the fuzzy voice said.

Malia tried to respond, but only short gasps were coming out.  
"She's losing a lot of blood, patient is type AB blood, and she can barley speak. Get the doctors!"

"Malia listen to me if you can, it's Nurse Rogers. Hold on sweetie, we're going to take care of you.

Malia could barley hear the rest of Nurse Rogers's words before falling out of consciousness. With her eyes closed, all she could see was Diane, her "mother", and endless screams of terror.


End file.
